


When a Writer ships himself with his Editor

by nightmoonz



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, M/M, Multi, Writer/Editor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmoonz/pseuds/nightmoonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traincat Prompt from Tumblr: Clint/Natasha writer and editor AU</p><p>she created a monster see her for complaints </p><p>First AU fic</p><p>UPDATE: So... It has been 3 years since I touched this thing and omg... h-how did any of you kind beautiful souls like this type-oed mess? </p><p>Anyway, I'm making it my New Year's Resolution to finish a couple of fics I have on hiatus and this one is going to be the first. I hope I finish it and I'm updating a bunch of the tags and relationships etc... I hope you'll still like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This book is Garbage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/gifts).



**“Uuuuuugh!”**

 

Lucky whimpered at his grumpy owner who was consumed by his writer’s block. 

“Sorry Lucky…” Clint groaned, he gave a mournful look to his ever patient editor. 

 

“Tasha, this is hopeless I’m never going to finish this friggin’ book. I mean look, it’s garbage! Natasha, why on Earth did you agree to publish the damn thing!?”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes at him, putting down his: crumpled, highlighted, and red marked third draft? 5 th ? Eh who could keep count anymore?

 

"Barton, would you kindly get a hold of yourself?” Natasha looked bored but she rubbed her temples in annoyance. 

 

"This is  not garbage. I’m the one who fought for this to be published. So you’re struggling with the ending, Clint, It’s just an ending. You can do this, you’ve done it before, just take a deep breath.”

 

Clint sighed as Natasha continued, “So, what helps you focus on writing these days?”

 

Clint scratched his head and made the mistake of looking at an old photograph of his ex-wife Bobbi, he then like a toddler proceeded to talk to it and throw against the wall. “Stuff.”

 

Natasha picked up the dated photograph, “So Bobbi was the one who helped you write?”

 

"No not her specifically! For a while there, it was y…” He trailed off, he didn’t need to finish the sentence. He internally berated himself for having all but admit that he still had feelings for Natasha, what good would come of that anyway? 

 

Natasha without skipping a beat walked over to him, “That so? Well then let’s see what we can do about that.” She almost tenderly, pulled him by his shirt collar and didn’t stop until his lips reached her own. 

 

Yes, it was bad for their professional relationship, but yes it would clear his head and make him write the god damned ending. Also before you ask, yes she had wanted to kiss Clint Barton ever since he called her, tail between his legs asking her for help. 

 

Because Clint Barton never asked for help.

 

"Well time to get writing, I’ll be back in a few days to go over it with you in depth." Natasha crossed the room and left the walk-up in record time.

 

Clint stared blankly touching his lips, looking at Lucky murmured, “What the hell have I done boy?” Lucky happily barked and Clint went back to typing while blushing like a 2nd grader.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Sun was setting when Clint finally finished writing and editing his ending, but he finished it. That was a good enough excuse to call her… right? Maybe not, maybe this was him reading too much into, well everything. 

 

_‘She only kissed you because she knew it would clear your mind. This is your problem Barton, you blow everything out of proportion and that’s how you screw up everything, your marriage, your career, your life, so idiot do not call her.’_

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

::ringring::ringring::ri—

 

“Hello?” Natasha was breathing heavily over the phone while weaving off her sparring partner, and ex-boyfriend James “Bucky” Barnes, “Barton you there?”

 

“Why are you breathing so heavily? Am I interrupting something?” He gritted his teeth, he wasn’t jealous. She kissed him and—and point was Clinton Francis Barton was not jealous of someone else making Natash-er—his editor ‘out of breath.’ Besides, who was he kidding, it’s not his business anymore, in fact it hadn’t been his business in a long time.

 

“Really Clint?” As if reading his thoughts, “Do you honestly think I’d pick up the phone if I was doing what you think I’m doing, right now?”

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you sound well… like that, and I didn’t say anything, I was just asking if I got you at a bad time.” Clint couldn’t help but smile, so what if it was all in his head, it was nice having her back into his life. 

 

“You didn’t have to Bird-brain. I’m at the gym with Bucky, did you finish? Clint you there?” 

 

And just like that the giddy feeling he had, was gone. 

 

Of course she was with Bucky, like he could ever compete for Nat’s affection compared to “Bucky” War-hero Barnes. God Damn, sometimes—most times life is just so unfair, perfection-man Barnes was best friends with Rogers. One of Clint’s oldest friends, but Bucky knew him longer, and well he knew who’d get the kid in that divorce… 

 

However, Clint was determined to not go on his usual tantrum. He’d had enough disappointing Natasha and Steve. He’s been a hack for the last 5 years. If it weren’t for his brother Barney and Kate his favorite (only) niece checking up on him he had no doubts that he would have lost his mind, or worse by now.

 

So instead, he played it as smoothly as he could, “What? Oh yeah, sorry Nat, I’m just exhausted. I finished it, and edited it, but it’s still very rough and I figured you might want to have a look through it before we meet up again. I uh, I’ll send it to you—”  

 

In the background he could hear Barnes say something to Nat… and he just couldn’t help himself the adorable idiot ‘ _Stupid, Sweet-talking, Prosthetic Arm wearing hero—really Clint? “Prosthetic Arm wearing hero,” what the hell is wrong with you? No wonder Bobbi left…’_

 

Nat agreed with whatever Bucky had said and then went back to talking to Clint, “Oh right, Clint have you’ve been neglecting your mail again?”

 

He snorted at the comment, “Do I go to an archery range in my spare time?”

 

Ms. Romanoff made a point to sigh out loud in the most exasperated way imaginable at Clint through the call. And not for nothing it stung Clint to hear her be once again disappointed in him, especially since that was the opposite of what he was going for. 

 

“Right. Well there’s a charity gala Matt’s hosting we’re all invited.”

 

Clint figured he must have been a murderer in his past life. Clearly he has been a sick vicious psychopath because if Bucky friggin Barnes wasn’t perfect enough there was Natasha’s other friggin ex Matthew Murdock. The Matthew Murdock who was more of a Saint than a lawyer, savior of the downtrodden and worst of all, it wasn’t an act. He seriously was the last lawyer on planet earth with an actual heart and soul, well okay no there was Foggy, (and by the way Foggy’s awesome too!).

 

“Nat I really don’t want to be rude here… but why would I want to go to your ex-fiancee’s little party?”

 

“Oh I don’t know Clint, because aside from him, all of our friends will be there, and it’s been at least what 4 years? 5? Since we’ve all seen a functional you?” She took a breath but it had to be said sometime, “Clint… look, you’re really starting to worry everyone. I know Bobbi leaving was hard, but you’re shutting down. Barney can’t be there all the time, and a lot of us are worried what will happen to you if he can’t be there.”

 

He swallowed hard, “Natasha… Okay look I’ll go to Matt the Magnificent’s big stupid party, but I am absolutely not wearing a god damned tux.”

 

Natasha was washed over in relief he was actually starting to sound like his old-self again, “It’s black tie Clint, you have to wear a tux.”

 

“Yep. Definitely. Not. Going.”

 

“Barton! Do not make me go all the way back to your shitty walk-up, kick your ass.”

 

“Jeez, alright, alright when is it?” He was clicking his pen—an annoying but stress relieving habit.

 

Natasha paused, he was not going to like this, but then again he should have checked his mailbox. She swore sometimes looking after Clint was like looking after a child, “Tomorrow night.”

 

“TOMORROW NIGHT?! NATASHA WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET A TUX FOR TOMORROW?”

 

“Well… I asked Steve and he said—“

 

“Don’t you say it, don’t you dare say that Tony friggin Stark will make me into his little pet-project.”

 

“What? Of course not. Please give me some credit? If anything Tony would dress you up like Legolas and that would be funny for about five minutes. But then you’d murder Tony—the police would get involved—Oh, but your book would either sell really well or tank. Hmm… Eh,that would be entirely too risky.”

 

“Wow. Okay, thanks Nat.”

 

“Kidding, you’re not the only one allowed to make awful jokes Clint. Look I’m sending Johnny okay? Johnny’s going to go shopping with you. Honestly, he’s too obsessed with trying to date Peter’s cousin you know Jessica, well at least according to Peter.” 

 

“Yes Nat I know who Jessica is, but you’re joking right? Peter still thinks Johnny’s into Jessica?”

 

“Tragic, but true.”

 

“And I take that this means, Johnny thinks Peter, is uninterested?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I suddenly don’t feel badly for myself anymore, so Johnny’s dressing me? Should I give him pointers on how to bag Parker?”

 

“Clint, think for a minute, would you trust advice about relationships from you? Besides, that would be a terrible idea considering Peter is going with you guys to make sure Johnny, doesn’t get you to buy a 1000 dollar suit.”

 

“Okay, first things first, ouch, that was a bit unnecessary. Secondly, oh thank god Peter will be there.”

 

“Yeah well don’t thank any supreme being yet, you’re helping Peter write an article about you for the Bugle, and no you are not refusing. The kid needs help, you will owe him for tomorrow, you’re doing it."

 

She was hoping, maybe even praying a little that Clint wouldn’t catch that the article was her idea to maybe help boost his sales and well to give his self-esteem a bit of a boost. However, judging by the deafening pause on the other end of the line she didn’t think that was likely and it was killing her.

 

She had to do something though didn’t she? All the times she picked him up from the hospital for finishing fights (Clint never started them but he’d always just had to end them…) Or when he’d drink just a little too much and drunk dial her, always leaving her some… heh “interesting” messages. Most times he’d forget that he called her but sometimes he’d remember. She would roll her eyes and say she was “too tired to remember,” or that she’d delete the messages on sight. But that wasn’t true she listened to all of them worrying one would be a cry for help. Luckily all except one ended up being excellent blackmail material—rantings of his undying love for Lucky. The only one that hadn’t been about Lucky was the latest one and it had been about her. She had told no one, not even Maria. 

 

“Natasha… You don’t have to do all this for me, I’m okay and you’re not my I dunno agent or whatever anymore.” He finally responded.

 

“I’m a little insulted Barton, I’m doing this out of friendship, and maybe so I can get a bonus check from what is going to be your best novel yet.” He laughed which made her laugh,  “I have to go, I’ll read your ending.”

 

She hung up before he could say another word.

 

“How is he?” Bucky asked quietly. It wasn’t his business he knew that but… Natasha still had a pretty special place in his heart—oh the romantic feelings had long gone, but she was still that no-nonsense-tougher-than-nails little red head who wouldn’t be vulnerable for anyone. Except for maybe Clint Barton who she was worried sick about. He also knew Clint hated him so anything coming from him would be met with hostility and probably punches. It was best just to help out Natasha all he could and only go to Barton if it was absolutely an emergency.

 

“He’s—he’ll be fine. He finished the book.” She gave him a tight lipped smile. It was one of those smiles you give to people you don’t know well enough as a sign that you were/are okay. But to the people who know you, who love you? It’s a sign that something is wrong.

 

“I heard, but Tasha… is he really okay? Are you okay?”

 

She looked away and took off her boxing gloves. 

_‘That explains why she wanted to do boxing today,’_ Bucky thought to himself. Whenever she wanted to punch something it was because she thought she messed something up. It always took a while, but eventually she’d tell him what happened.

 

“I—yeah. Fine I’m—My head is somewhere else that’s all.” She was deflecting, and she hadn’t done that since Bobbi broke up with Clint.

 

“Oh crap she isn’t coming back is she? I mean, not that she would mean anything by it, like it would just be checking in but it was pretty explosive the last time.” Natasha looked up with an angry cocked eyebrow,

 

“You mean Bobbi? No. It’s not about her, it’s about me listen James,” _‘Uh-oh first name usage never ever a good sign_ , though Bucky. “I can’t talk about this with you.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because, we have history.”

 

 That relaxed the tension a bit so much that he couldn’t help but laugh a little, “You? Really  **you**?”

 

She gave him maybe the most horrifying death glare he’d ever seen he’d rather storm 100 secret bases with Steve than ever see that glare again. “Sorry Nat, I just, since when have you ever had boy troubles?”

 

Her death glare disappeared with an eye roll. “Tell Rogers I wanna see him, by the way you suck Bucky.”

 

“Heeeeeeeeey.”

 

Natasha left for the Ladies’ Locker room to shower and change and try not to picture the disappointment that will ooze from good old Captain Rogers. They had both agreed that Clint needed help and she messed it all up with one kiss. Granted, she knows that physical affection sparks his imagination and creative juices, and he really—really needed to make his deadline. But really a hug could have done that… What the hell was she thinking?

 

More importantly, what was this going to do to Barton? He couldn’t handle something like this with a new novel coming out. All eyes are on him anyway and a relationship with anyone would be disastrous but a relationship with her? An Epic Catastrophe would ensue… probably.

 

Bucky was waiting for her smirking, “Steve’s at the coffee shop across the street. I know, I work miracles. Cheer up Nat whoever he is, he’s an idiot if he doesn’t notice you.” She smiled briefly and mumbled mostly to herself, “Unfortunately he has.”

 

While Natasha went to face the music by facing Steve... Bucky went off home trying to figure out who her boy problem was. For a perceptive, intelligent soldier he sure missed quite a few things.


	2. Tales of Shame and blushes of embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merr I'm not super happy with this chapter buuuuut it does what I need it to do it sets up for chapter 3 really nicely (super angst between Natasha and Clint) Please bear in mind I got hit really hard today with a book (leather bound hard cover) and it epically hurts had to go to urgent care and all that so yeah I'm blaming it on my head injury heh.

Natasha marched over to the coffee shop Rogers was waiting in, ordered an iced red eye and sat down at his table surprising the ex-soldier.  
  
“Whoa there, Bucky said you wanted to talk… Is it about Clint? Is he… reverting back to—”  
  
She waved him off, “No… no. He’s fine for now. Steve I did something I shouldn’t have done to him.”  
  
 _‘Oh crap this cannot be good,’_ was exactly what Steve had running through his mind. That and all the possible fights that could have taken place between Nat and Clint. Steve figured, she finally exploded at him. It was bound to happen… she’s a rock but she can only take so much and it’s been killing her to see him fall so far and so fast, “So… wh-what happened?”  
  
“I—I don’t really know, I just I lost it I guess?” Her expression was washed with worry which only made Steve more nervous. Natasha Romanoff was freaking out, it may not look like a freak out, but this was Natasha this was about as close to a freak out as she ever got. And if Natasha Romanoff is freaking out, then something seriously horrible must have happened.  
  
“Clint was doing well better than he had in _years_! Steve, he finally sounds like him again. I shouldn’t have… ugh! He just needed to finish the damn book, it—Steve it’s the best thing he’s ever written—the deadline is in a week and I just he just needed a couple of pages to tie everything in together. That’s all, I still shouldn’t have done it.”  
  
“Shouldn’t have what?” What the hell could have happened, if Natasha needed to spill because she was giving Steve a full on panic attack.  
  
“Steve… I kissed him.” It took Steve a moment to process this…  
  
However, It took several for him to stop laughing. “Natasha that’s all? You had me really worried, I thought—I don’t know what I thought but that is the greatest thing that could happen to him.”  
  
Natasha went from worried to annoyed in seconds, scowling she sniped, “Are you out of your mind Rogers? How is this the best thing for him? He’s hanging in there by a thread.”  
  
“He really isn’t Nat, not anymore at least. We started hitting the old punching bag again, even going to bars and leaving before ungodly-hour-to-be-awake o’clock. Natasha he’s been getting better, so he’s an ass sometimes, he always has been but that’s why we love him right?” Steve did his characteristic all knowing smile.  
  
Really, what was Natasha going to do with all these idiots, if it weren’t for Peggy Carter Rogers and her unborn baby girl Sharon-- _yes of course they already had names picked which Natasha secretly thought was cute--_ Natasha may have murdered Captain Rogers right on the spot.  
  
“So you’re the one I have to thank for Clint leaving me about 100 drunk dialed messages over the past 6 months?”  
  
Steve blanched, “Oh my god he really called you?!” Uh-oh nooooot good some of those drunk dials were seriously embarrassing to witness drunk he couldn’t even imagine what the must of been like listening to them sober.  
  
Really, why on Earth did Natasha Romanoff get herself involved with these super-dorks the world may never know, “Rogers, you are extremely unhelpful.”  
  
“Sorry… One question though… Nat… um so did you kiss him or did he kiss you?” Oh she was going to _kill_ him.  
  
“Right. I’m out.” Natasha started to get up and that’s when Steve begged her to stay and promised to be serious. “Steve I’m not saying he’s unstable I-I know him. This will mess him up. He’s under enough pressure as is he does not need this—he doesn’t need me messing him up again.”  
  
There wasn’t a trace or hint of a smile on the good Captain’s face anymore. He hadn’t seen it before, how lonely she was, how much she had missed talking to Clint on a regular basis.  
  
“Natasha, why did you break things off with him in the first place if you felt this way all along?”  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed and she rotated her cup to mix the sugar milk and coffee espresso combo. “It’s complicated, not everyone gets as lucky as you and Peggy.”  
  
“Natasha…” She looked out the window, they both knew if she continued to look at Steve’s puppy dog face he could convince her of anything. She guessed that was the benefit of being the kind of guy who became a jock alpha male after being ridiculed and bullied. He was a gentle giant who made people believe they could do anything, but she knew that she couldn’t go into it with Clint again, it just wasn’t fair to him.  
  
“Don’t—I made my bed I have to lie in it, he needs my job skill-set not me. He’s had enough of me for a life time.”  
  
“Natasha… that isn’t true, why are you always so critical of yourself especially when it comes to Clint?”  
  
“Because I hurt him, and I don’t deserve him.”  
  
Steve opened his mouth to try and convince her it wasn’t true but whatever he said, he knew that she’d have to hear it from Clint himself and even then she might not believe it. “Natasha if you want punishment for kissing Clint you’re going to have to look else where. I—” he blushed, “I think you guys are soul-mates so I’m never going to tell you that you don’t deserve each other because you do. Please just think about it.”  
  
She sighed and grudgingly agreed to think about it.  
  
~~~~  
  
The very next day Clint woke up and groaned.  
  
“I’m a grown man shopping for something that teenagers buy hoping to get laid, how pathetic.”  
  
Slowly he rolled out of bed petting Lucky and feeling just a little bit sorry for himself. After he fed and walked his faithful companion he got dressed and headed out to see super star Storm and the jr. Bugle Photographer Parker.  
  
When he got to their designated meeting point he could hear them coming around the corner, “Peter _**please**_ can you set me up with your cousin???”  
  
“Dude **no** , I know you if she wants you,” Peter shivered and groaned, “then that’s one thing but I’m certainly not going to assist you and doing the horizontal tango with Jessica. That is something I never want to picture _EVER._ ” Johnny pouted and did some more begging before they both realized Clint was there laughing at them.  
  
“Wow, you guys are something else.” They both became bug-eyed and gasped, “Oh my god it’s the ghost of Clint Barton, come back from the dead!” Johnny exclaimed, Peter chimed in, “If he’s a ghost he can’t ‘come back from the dead,’ clearly he’s a zombie Storm, I would say watch out but there’s nothing in that noggin of yours.”  
  
“Yep, okay you two idiots tell Natasha why I backed out.” Clint spun around and then was tackled by the two younger guys, “Noooooo she’ll kill us! We’ll behave, we promise, oh old decrepit one.”  
  
“You kids are just as annoying as I remember but I don’t think I have it in me to actually subject you to Tasha’s wrath so ok… but I swear continue on the path of brattiness and I will walk.”  
  
Peter and Johnny smirked at each other Johnny Storm, and as smart as Peter’s mouth is it’s Johnny Storm who is a force of nature. Johnny will knock you on your ass. He’s a god damned menace and he is ruining Clint Barton’s life. And Peter the traitor was helping him do it. After about an hour of tuxedo/suit shopping/torture he was ready to murder not just Peter and Johnny but even Natasha for getting him involved with all of this.  
  
Peter commented in surprisingly not he’s usual pain in the ass snarky way, “Johnny none of this is working for him.”  
  
“You just figuring that out Parker?” Clint grumbled, while Johnny walked around Clint examining him.  
  
“You know… I think you’re right Peter in that case try these on I’ll deal with Barton.” Peter rolled his eyes and snatched the tuxes that Johnny held up for him and went to try them on.  
  
“Ok what’s the deal Barton?” Johnny folded his arms and looked for about the first time in his laugh, stern.  
  
Clint was going to snap at Johnny but he decided on the truth, “I hate all of this, ok? I hate that I’m basically using you, so I can have something to wear to Natasha’s Ex’s extravagant gala or party—whatever it is. I hate that all of you pity me. I also hate that I never wanted to be that bum who needed to call in all these favors from his friends. Considering what Barney and I went through as kids… I just I’m used to having to rely on myself I never wanted to be dependent on anyone ever again.”  
  
Johnny stood there silent and lost for words but he knew he had to say something, “You know you alliterate a lot.” Clint chuckled, “The curse of being a damn writer I guess.”  
  
“Yeah… I hate being famous.” Clint cocked an eyebrow, “ I mean it, it’s I’ve always been confident and you know in the spotlight—but it’s I don’t know made it harder to get to know new people. I mean I knew all of you before I got more movie roles, you—Clint you were successful early and you helped pay for some of my acting reels and the like, it’s not charity I’m only just paying you back… I was too embarrassed to ask Tony and I couldn’t ask my sister to help she and Reed were just getting started as a new family with a new baby. You just sort of came to my rescue. You’ve done that for a lot of us and when shit hit the fan for you… None of us knew how to help you. It sucked, only Natasha and Steve could reach you… So ok I know this is hard but we kind of just want to take care of you now, maybe it’s about time you let us…” Johnny rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Clint wasn’t expecting that, he knew people have been worried but he didn’t know they felt as helpless as he did.  
  
He snorted, “Ok then… What about this one? With the purple vest thing and the tie?”

Johnny smiled, “I forgot about you and purple yeah, looks good Barton.”  
  
“Oh and Johnny about Jessica, don’t put on the dumb celebrity persona, you were always a smart ass but a toned down smart ass, basically just be yourself kid. I mean she’s practically a clone of Peter so it’ll happen.”  
  
“Oh holy crap—I think I’m dead is that Johnny freaking Storm blushing?” Peter came out guffawing, which turned Johnny about ketchup red. “I’m going to kill you Parker!”  
  
“Only if you can catch me!” They actually ran around the damn department store like annoying bratty kids.  
  
“How the hell did I get roped in with you children?”  
  
Johnny and Peter smirked, “Because we’re awesome!” they then proceeded to start dancing around and posing making Clint Barton groan again in shame.  
  
They were just about to leave when Clint spotted a pair of familiar girls.  
  
“Katie?” Clint smirked at his niece. Who blushed profusely as her friend giggled, the blond with the million dollar smile was Cassie he knew her from various sleepovers, study parties, birthday parties etc…  
“Clint? What’re you doing here?!” Kate Bishop Barton was going to die, of course they day she went with Cassie to try on dresses is the day that her uncle would be here and holy freaking crap, he’s here with his famous buddies. Kate Bishop Barton hated her damn life.  
  
“Buying a monkey suit with Peter and Johnny for this party your aunt Tasha is making me go to, what’s with the dress girlie-girl? Hi Cassie it’s nice to see you again.”  
  
“It—it’s nothing, just trying on dresses and I can’t be a tomboy all the time!” Kate huffed at her uncle, why the hell did he have to be here now while she was trying on prom dresses anyway?!  
  
“Hi Mr. Barton we were just shopping for prom dresses” Cassie grinned possibly even wider than before. Truth be told she was throughly enjoying Kate’s slightly humiliating moment but she knew when to rescue her until then she giggled and ogled Mr. Storm and Mr. Parker. Yes she had her boyfriend Nate but hell she wasn’t dead the girl could look all she wanted.  
  
“Well you both look gre—PROM?! KATE WHEN ARE YOU OLD ENOUGH TO GO TO PROM?!” Clint forgot that Kate was a junior in high school, prom, boys, or girls, or both, terrible Kate was too young for any of this!  
  
“Oh my god kill me now.” Kate groaned wishing she could just get sucked in by a black hole.  
  
“Does Barney know about this? Do you have a date? I’ll kill him.”  
  
“UNCLE CLINT _**STOOOOOOOP**_! A-and besides… I-I don’t have a date…”  
  
Clint’s bottom jaw dropped, “How do you not have a date?! Are all the idiots at your school _**blind?!**_ **_I’ll kill them!_** ”  
  
Kate immediately dropped all resentment and hugged her uncle. “You’re the best.”  
  
Cassie Aww’ed because they really were the cutest family ever.  After a while the girls left with their dresses and the boys left with their tuxes. Which let Cassie get the scoop on Kate’s progress with her crush.


	3. The Very Tension Filled Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun but a little harder to write because I'm trying to keep them as close to character as possible for AU

“Clint hold _still._ ” Natasha fiddled around with Clint’s tie she was thankful that she made him come over early especially since all the trains coming from Brooklyn were all late. “It’s a good think you came over when you did.”  
  
“Natasha I can tie my own tie, besides don’t you need to get ready?”  She chuckled at him and it made him want to die. He really wanted to know if the damn kiss meant anything but he was afraid to open that door. He knew if he asked right then she’d shut down and it would be back to dancing around each other awkwardly like when they first met.  
  
Why the hell had she ended it with him? He never got a straight answer except for that bs line about being about her. It would have been bs if it had been anyone else. He knew that there was some truth in that. There was something she was always desperately hiding from him. He had never found out what it was, he thought Steve might know because it was the type of thing she may have told Peggy, and Peggy couldn’t keep a secret from Steve. Damn them and their perfect marriage. If he didn’t love them so much he’d probably hate them. Clint futzing Barton really wanted to know why Natasha needed to end things with him. Especially since he picked up on signals that said she wanted the exact opposite, maybe he had been projecting all those years ago… maybe it was because he had always wanted Natasha Romanoff, hell he’d even take her name if it would make her happy. There had been a time when he could have asked her hard questions, there had been a time when she would have answered them rather than run from him. But that was a long time ago.  
  
“Clint I don’t take nearly as long to get ready as you do. I’ll be ready in a couple of minutes.” She said as she straightened his tie, “There, perfect. I’ll get ready, try not to let Liho shed all over you.”  
  
Clint pouted, “But I barely get to see her anymore you get to see Lucky all the time.” He immediately started petting Liho, hey if he couldn’t ask what he wanted he could at least rebel a little. “She’s a really nice cat.”  
  
“Yes, she is.” Natasha smiled and then got dressed quickly when she came out Clint’s jaw dropped a little and she hated herself a bit because she felt like kissing him again. There was something about Clint being off guard that made him a little too adorable for his own good.  
  
“Ready?” She asked, he nodded, “As I’ll ever be…” and off they went to Matt’s little-big party.  
  
It was the kind of thing you’d expect a charity ball would be like, except it not as snobby. It was actually kind of nice. Crap, he was really running out of reasons to hate Matt Murdock, especially when Matt ha a date to his party, a date who he looked pretty cozy with (much to Clint’s relief.)  
Natasha had been right, all of his friends were at this party, all the awkward distance had melted and he’d felt the best he had in years. He kind of felt silly for missing out on all this. Peggy was glowing and about 6 months pregnant. Pepper and Tony got engaged, thank god she was the only one who could control Stark. Johnny reverted back to his old self and actually seemed like he was winning over Jessica, who was pretty much the female version of Peter. Everyone was happy actually seriously happy, there was just one person who felt a little more anxious than happy.  
  
Natasha walked up to her long time friend Maria Hill because she was actually avoiding Clint. She had managed to just bounce him off friend to friend because he had needed to catch up with everyone but that little moment in her apartment was a close call. “Hey can we talk for a sec?” Maria smiled, “Yeah jeez Nat what’s got you so rattled? I haven’t seen you like this in a long time.”  
  
The pair of them ended up grabbing a couple of drinks and headed outside where they could talk in private.  
  
“I have a problem Maria… Things are getting complicated with Clint.”  
  
Maria rolled her eyes, “Natasha things between you and Clint have **_always_** been complicated.”  
  
Natasha groaned, “It's different this time Maria," She sighed, "I kissed him.”  
  
Well, that got Maria’s attention, but it was like Steve’s reaction all over again, “You kissed him?! Woot finally! Was it hot? Tell me you ripped his clothes off.”  
  
Groaning again, “No, this isn’t good, this isn’t what he needs right now or ever. We went down that road a long time ago and it didn't work.”  
  
“That's because you ended it with him, not the other way around. Aw hell, Natasha how many times are we going to go over this? Why the hell can it not work? Why do you constantly run away from a man who _LOVES_ you. No not even— _ **WORSHIPS**_ you! He’s so damn polite about it too, which by the way is kind of freaking me out. Clint Barton being timid and polite is weird and unheard of. It would be one thing if you didn't love him too. Then honestly too bad for Barton **_but you DO!_** So for crying out loud so something or I will! I swear I’m either going to bribe or blackmail Bruce into giving you both Sodium Pentathol or _ **SOMETHING**_ so you can just do it and get married already.”  
  
“I _can't_ do that.” Natasha looked away, she supposed she couldn't run from the reason forever but if anyone had to hear it, it should be Clint.  
  
“Why? Just tell me one reason, one good reason why you shouldn’t be with Barton?”  
  
It was that moment Bucky came out, “There you two are come on inside Matt’s about to make his speech, it’ll be boring and no one will pay attention but we all should at least pretend we’re listening—I’m interrupting something kind of important aren’t I?”  
  
Maria sighed, “S’ok Bucky, Natasha this conversation is far from over.”  
  
Natasha downed the rest of her drink which was straight vodka and stomped back inside unfortunately bumping into the one person she had been avoiding the whole night.  
  
“Hey—you look stressed… Tash is  everything ok?” Clint asked looking worried. Clint was worried about Natasha, how the tables have turned. “I’m fine just stuff with Maria.”  
  
“Ah, ‘nuff said.” Matt begun his speech and Bucky’s evaluation was right most people paid attention through bits but no one was as attentive as they should have been, (especially not Clint and Nat.)  
  
“One question Nat, who is that dude who’s been by Mr. Perf—Barnes’ side all night?” Natasha looked around and saw Thomas Raymond. “Ah, that’s Thomas “Toro” Raymond, a buddy Bucky served with, they’re close. They’re kind of what this gala is about.”  
  
“Huh?” That’s all Clint had time to say before Matt finally got to the point of his speech, “To Bucky and Toro and to the end of the “Don’t ask don’t tell” policy the army has stuck with for far too long.” Everyone cheered, Steve definitely cheered the loudest before hugging Bucky and shaking hands with Toro. Bucky and Toro gazed at each other blushing before the shared a chaste kiss.  
  
Clint was shocked, and suddenly did not hate Bucky anymore either. “Well, I didn’t see that coming.”  
  
“They survived hell together, and Bucky’s always been Bi.” Clint nodded his head, trying to hold back from the joy that meant he no longer had to compete with Mr. Perfect’s perfectness for Natasha’s attention. No, he wasn’t immature, _**not at all.**_ “That’s really nice, I mean wow it’s nice that they um have each other.”  
  
“Wow Clint.” Natasha shook her head while Clint added, “No I mean it… like you said they definitely saw some stuff… It’s nice to know—I mean Mr. Perfect is still annoying and all don’t get me wrong—but, it’s nice to know he does have an escape from the pain. Y-You know?” He stumbled on the last words because he wasn’t really talking about Bucky and Toro anymore, and Natasha knew that but responded anyway, “Yeah I know what you mean.”  
  
The music started and Clint decided he’d try and push his luck, “Feel like dancing Romanoff? Show these sticks in the mud how it’s done?”  
  
Clint Barton is is clearly hellbent on killing Natasha Romanoff and she is letting him do it. “Why not Barton?”    
   
 _‘It’s just dancing’_ they both thought to themselves, while almost everyone was watching secretly cheering and quietly snickering. _'It was only a little bit of dancing.'_ Or at least that’s what they told themselves as they both ended up in Natasha’s apartment.  
  
“Stupid effing subway maintenance, I swear ever since that damn storm it’s been hell getting back to Brooklyn. You sure you don’t mind me staying over? I could always crush Johnny’s dreams at having a shot at Jessica.” He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled, which made her laugh.  
  
“Hey be nice, Johnny looked like he was really trying in there, and of course I don’t mind you staying over it’s not like you haven’t stayed over before.”  
  
“It was a little different before.” Clint rubbed the back of his neck, and Natasha turned away from him.  
  
 Flustered she blurted out, “I think I still have some of your old clothes, you could use them for pajamas.”  
  
He looked up at that, “You do?” She shrugged it off, her deflection methods weren’t as strong in her slightly tipsy state. She thought to herself _'Why did she have all those drinks with him after dancing?_ **_WHY?'_**

While he thought to himself, _'How she is not passed out? I forgot the woman always had a strong tolerance for vodka.'_ She came back out in her sleep clothes tossing Clint, his old shirt (her favorite shirt of his) and some old sweats.  
  
“This is where this shirt was?! I love this shirt, Natasha that’s low.” He was only teasing her but she shrugged again, “Well I love it too. It’s why I kept it.”  
  
“Oh, well uh I’m just gonna change um yeah.” He made his way to her bathroom changing out of that tux completely thrown from Natasha's attachment to his old shirt. _' **Get a grip Barton** , it **is** an awesome shirt after all.'_

Clint wondered what he was going to do about this thing with him and Natasha. He was making things awkward wasn’t he? She probably didn’t need him hanging around messing up her life. Also how messed up was it that he was relieved when Bucky and Matt were suddenly unavailable? He knew he didn’t have a right to be jealous, but he couldn’t help it. Most people have their first loves when they were little kids and all that but not him. After all, Clint and Barney didn’t exactly have time to have a normal childhood. He just never developed the warm and fuzzies for anyone as a kid. It wasn’t until he met her, that things changed. She somehow awakened feelings in him he thought he never possessed in the first place. He always guessed that’s what first loves are supposed to do, just knock you on your ass completely. Now that he had her back what the hell was he going to do if something happened? He didn’t want to think about it anymore so he pushed the thoughts from his mind, when he came out she had a pillow and blanket in hand.  
  
“Thanks Tasha,” How many times had he crashed here when Bobbi kicked him out for "reasons"? He sighed, “Feels like old times huh?”  
  
“A Little bit.” She said absently as she fluffed up his pillow.  
  
He smiled, “You don’t have to do all of that, it’s appreciated… Hey maybe we could grab breakfast tomorrow? My treat since you know I’m no longer going to be broke supposedly.”  
  
She looked unsure, but lately she had been unsure of everything. “I don’t know, maybe. I can take Liho into my room if you want.”  
  
A little crest fallen he replied, “No that’s okay besides she’s like a little hot water bottle, which is helpful since you keep this place like a fridge all the time.”  
  
She grinned, “What can I say Russian at heart, I miss the cold weather.”  
  
“Right.” He laughed and crawled under the covers and as if on cue Liho jumped on his chest and laid down on him making herself like a disk cat. Natasha laughed and Clint started petting Liho. He was a dog person but he loved cats, Natasha was the same way but reversed, cat person who loved dogs. The two of them didn’t understand how people could only like one and not the other. It was one of those conversations they had that they had, had several times but they still liked having it. Especially when either of their pets were around to cuddle.  
  
“Well, I guess this is good night huh?” Clint looked sheepish as he said it. Why was this so awkward? Or was it awkward? Maybe it just was nostalgic or um something. It was definitely something though maybe some weird sense of longing.  
  
She chuckled and pet Liho before saying, “Good night Liho, keep him safe for me.” Clint smiled and looked like he wanted to say something, but then she added silencing that half baked thought, “Good night Clint see you in the morning.” She went into her room and closed the door.  
  
It would take them a couple of hours before they could fall asleep. Their thoughts were keeping their minds full and their feelings were twisting in ways that hadn’t been twisted in either of them for a long time.  
  
  
They were restless, confused and just a little bit lonely.


	4. Full of Awkward and Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory filler chapter because reasons/I promised multiple ships and multiple you shall have.

Cassie and Kate were heading out of school outside their boys were waiting for them. Nate immediately wrapped his arm around Cassie. Billy and Teddy were laughing at something, Kate couldn’t help but smile their happiness was infectious. Billy looked up, “Oh hey guys, we should get going Tommy’ll kill us if he waits too long.”  
  
“Billy, Tommy’s the one who ran ahead, if he has to wait, he can wait.” Teddy grinned  
  
“You’re totally just saying that so you can try and sneak off with me to make out behind the bleachers or whatever.” Billy shifted his weight around  
  
Teddy raised an eyebrow, “Behind the bleachers? Billy, why behind them? Billy we talked about this. I’m not ashamed to be dating a nerd.” He smirked and Billy jokingly giggled, “Prove it.”  
  
Teddy shrugged and sighed, “Well if you insist…” With breakneck speed he kissed his boyfriend of two years, in front of the entire school. With yes Cassie and Kate being their own personal cheerleaders, while Nate just chuckled along.  
  
Billy was beet red and out of breath, “A little more warning next time please?”  
  
Teddy smiled, “Ok Billy I fully intend on giving you full disclosure of when I want to kiss you.”  
  
“That’s not what I meant!” Billy whined and Kate finally ushered everyone to move forward they were just about to get to the comic book store when they saw two little kids in trouble. A group of  much, much older kids had them backed up against a wall and it looked like they were trying to rob them.  
  
Kate gasped, “Crap that’s Gus and Steph Bradley,” without really thinking a quality she inherited from both Barton’s she stepped in. “What the hell do you jerks think you’re doing? Get away from them!” Steph who was in middle school was putting on a very brave face but Gus was only in junior school. He looked how any little kid would look, absolutely terrified. What appeared to be the leader of this band of wannabe tough guys gave the most unoriginal least threatening response you could think of, which Kate rolled her eyes at and launched at them. She had, had enough self-defense classes to know how to take these guys out. Plus she wasn’t alone, Teddy being a star athlete managed to tackle two of them at once rendering them virtuously useless. Nate wasn’t terrible in a fight but he had his hands full with one of the Cassie and Billy grabbed the two and lead them safely out of harm’s way. Luckily two men happened to hear and see the scuffle, one blond, one raven haired. They swiftly headed toward the group of kids. Kate smirked, “You idiots are in trouble now.”  
  
“You boys want to go home. Now. Before we hand you over to the cops.” A very pissed off Bucky Barnes grunted.  
  
“Is this what you boys do to make yourselves feel tough? Picking on children?” Steve was stone faced, Kate knew that face. That was the face he made when he was especially angry, she had only seen once.  
The troublemakers ran the hell out of there, like the cowards Kate expected them to be.  
  
“Kate are you alright?!” Steve changed back into super dad mode, which should have been annoying because ugh super dad? Instead it was just adorable and made think Kate think that Sharon was going to have the easiest pushover of a dad ever, “I’m ok Uncle Steve we’re all ok.”  
  
Steph peered behind Billy, “Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes?”  
  
Steve gasped, “Stephanie? Stephanie Bradley? Oh wow look how much you’ve grown up! Aw Man and Litigious is that really you? Last time I saw you, you were a little thing!”  
  
Gus giggled, “I go by Gus now Mr. Rogers.”  
  
Steph rolled her eyes, “It’s Captain, grandpa would kill you if he heard you call one of his students regular civilian titles.”  
  
Bucky and Steve laughed, and that when Eli came running looking scared to death, “STEPHANIE AND LITIGIOUS BRADLEY I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!”  
  
Gus sighed, “I told you he said to wait!”  
  
Eli completely ignoring everyone and everything else aside from his little siblings went on ranting, “I asked you to wait for a second, I turn around and then you were gone! Do you have any idea how scared I was?! What in the blazing hell were both of you thinking?! Anything could have happened to you guys, you’re way too young to be going home by yourself and you know that!”  
  
Normally younger siblings wouldn’t have cared but these two actually looked really guilty about giving Eli the slip. Probably because something bad did almost happen which meant they realized their brother did have a legitimate claim to bossing them around.  
  
Kate sighed, “Eli they’re ok, they were just a little lost.”  
  
Eli sneered, “Kate, they were not just a little lost, I saw what happened and came running. They were LUCKY that you guys were here to help them and to be honest you were lucky that Barnes and Rogers happened to be around!”  
  
Secretly or not so secretly Kate felt like punching him, in the face but she supposed being upset over losing your little brother and sister was a legitimate cause to totally freak out and be a little nasty. “Ok you’re right but they’ve been scared enough for one day, you probably have been too maybe ease up a bit. They’re just kids they made a mistake.”  
  
Eli silently seethed inwardly and then suddenly something about his expression completely changed “Yeah, at least they’re ok.” he shrugged, meanwhile Steve beamed, “Oh wow! I didn’t know you and Katie were friends!” Kate slightly cringed at the name Katie but he was one of the select few who could get away with calling her that so it was ok.  
  
That’s when Eli put his foot so far in his mouth surgery probably wouldn’t be able to fix it, “We uh  we really aren’t friends… I mean we just go to the same school and have a couple classes together but yeah.” Eli shrugged again.  
  
‘Ouch, well hell that’s the last time, yeah well buddy that’s the last time I give you the benefit of the doubt.’ Kate fumed to herself, “Wow ok Bradley. Bye Uncle Steve. See ya Sargent Barnes.” Kate hugged Steve briefly before stomping off.  
  
Eli genuinely looked surprised, “What did I say?”  
  
Exasperated Cassie sighed, “Really Eli? Really? Katie wait!” She turned her heel and semi-jogged to catch up with Kate, in the distance Eli could hear Cassie asked Kate if she was okay but he couldn’t hear the slightly wounded girl’s response. Meanwhile Billy and Teddy pecked each other’s lips. “Teddy how is it we even know he messed that up?” Billy said incredulously, Teddy replied, “I don’t know Billy I really don’t know.” Then they followed the girls to see how bad the damage was.  
  
“Dude…” Nate looked forlorn, “Seriously?”  
  
“What did I say? I mean it’s true we’re not friends, we don’t hang out or anything. I only stated a fact.”  
  
“Eli, buddy, you don’t see how that may have hurt her feelings a little?”  
  
“Why would that have hurt her feelings? I didn’t say anything bad, we’re just not really friends I mean we know each other, and ok I guess we do kind of hang out… but not all the time! So now I have to apologize?”  
  
Nate rubbed his temples, “Dude, she’s the one who spotted Steph and Gus in trouble and rushed to help them.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“…Oh.”  
  
“Steve thank god we’re not teenagers anymore.” Steve nodded in agreement while Bucky laughed, “Hey Eli it’ll be alright the Bartons are just a stubborn bunch.”  
  
“They’re not that stubborn.” Steve defended, “They’re just way more sensitive than they let on, when something actually hurts them… it hurts deeply.” He rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Nate shook his head, “Well Bradley I’ll see ya with Teddy at practice good luck dude.”  
  
Kate Bishop Barton was basically raised by two men so she wasn’t exactly up front about her feelings especially when it came to the boys she was crushing on. But all of them knew she had been sort of—kind of crushing on Eli Bradley ever since he commented on her aim was when their school did archery. She knew they weren’t exactly friends, but he really didn’t have to say that. After buying loads of comics and downing a huge ice cream with the gang she was almost feeling better that was until she saw Bradley on her block.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Eli looked flustered and sputtered, “I-well-I-is that how you talk to your friends?”

Kate rolled her eyes, “No just you, and I thought I _**wasn't**_ your friend.”

"Look, Kate… I’m sorry about that, it—it came out wrong, I just meant that we weren’t really um close."

"And that sounds better because?"

"I mean I guess I want to be… You know closer, I hang with Teddy, Billy and Nate but never really Tommy," He rolled his eyes at saying his name, "and well I never hang out with Cassie because she’s your best friend, and somehow even when I don’t mean to I piss you off, but then you piss me off and we end up always fighting. It sucks."

"So we’re stuck." Kate sighed, while Eli rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not great at this stuff Kate, I never have been can I make it up to you?"

Kate smiled, "Don't worry about it Bradley... How are Gus and Steph? I hope they're okay."

"Those two little monsters? No they're fine, they were a little shaken up and I'm pretty much grounded for a week, they're grounded for 3, which is fair I should have known better than to have let them out of my sight."

"No, assholes shouldn't pick on defenseless children for money."

Eli's lips made a half smile that told her that he agreed with her, "Hey Barton do you want to do me a favor?"

She laughed, "Sure what?"

He shrugged up his shoulders, "Be my date for Prom."

Kate was sure it was a trap, some kind of trap, "W-What?" Her ears were ringing and her stomach felt like it plummeted to the concrete sidewalk.

"I uh I'm asking you to Prom." Eli looked serious and that scared Kate, so she joked it off, "H-Heh l-lose a bet?"

"What? No I just, that night it's my parents' date night and my grandfather has a thing which leaves me to babysit unless I have a good excuse to get out of it." 

Kate's heart beat slowed and while feeling relieved she felt crestfallen at the same time. "Oh... Yeah, Eli um that sounds good, I would have felt guilty taking Nate's date away from him this year."

"You called me Eli." Crap, she did didn't she? Kate started to sweat again, "So? You call me Kate, plus since we're each others' Prom dates and all..."

"Oh yeah well... right."

"Right. Um night Bra--Eli see you on Monday." Before she could mess anything up she ran into her house, panting and having to lie to her very confused but not easily fooled Father.


End file.
